psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
The Devil
Damien, also known as The Devil'', ''The Destroyer, and refers to himself as "The Creator", is a powerful god-like being, Isaac's creator and father, and the arch-nemesis of Jesse Ridgway. He is presumably the character Damien from the Psycho Series, who was created by Psycho Kid (actually by Jesse Ridgway through creator powers). He is the main antagonist in the second act of Devil Inside Series THE DEVIL INSIDE "Debut" In the devil inside, The Devil makes his first appearance as a human, where he talks to Isaac, through a mirror shard, and explains how he has created every single series. He tells Isaac that he is just a character that he created from his anxiety, depression, and anger, that he started to develop after the Psycho Series had ended. He tells him that he needs to go back to his world, where Isaac refuses and proceeds to smash the mirror shard, where he wouldn't be seen again, until he gained control again. It is presumed that when Jeffery Jr, destroyed the mirror that originally contained Jesse, it released the vessel, but with it, all of the characters that he had created, including him. Once The Devil would return, he would gain full control of the vessel, and its characters. Back In Control In I aM EVErYThInG, still suffering from his lost of control in switching in and out of his characters, Jesse talks with Jeffery Ridgway Jr about YouTube, when Jeffery Ridgway Sr, comes in, and gets furious that they have the camera on. Then all of sudden Larry comes in, to help talk with Jeffery Sr about how he has been angry for the past few weeks. After a long heated argument, Jesse finds himself cornered by Jeffery Ridgway Jr, Jeffery Ridgway Sr, Larry, and Parker. Then Jeffery Sr mentions on how Isaac kidnapped Terry, and Uncle Larry tells him, saying it wasn't Jesse and it was Isaac, to a great surprise, Jesse snaps into Isaac, and mocks Larry. They all question him, on why he said he was Isaac, where Jesse cannot recall anything about it, and says he's fine. Getting pressured from everyone questioning him, Jesse breaks, and starts snapping at all of them, hoping for them to change into characters, and then tries to even double snap himself, but to no avail. Jesse then switches to Psycho Kid and Isaac, where Psycho Kid says he wants to go back to Switzerland, and Isaac taunts Jesse for doing what he did, which he is most likely referring to how the mirror broke, starting his identity crisis. He then snaps out of both of them, but into a completely different one, we have never heard of. He acts just like the director and actor Jesse Ridgway, believing that he is in a series, and not in real life, like the previous Jesse was saying, he starts giving them orders, and begins to dictate everything. He then tells them, that he is the actor Jesse Ridgway, and mysteriously, calls himself "The Creator." Jeffery Sr, then proceeds to put him in his room, and tells him that he's lost his mind, before leaving. The so called "Creator" then tells Parker that he should go, and when Parker tries to question, he tries to snap at him. Parker then obliges, and leaves, before handing the camera back to Jesse. He then proceeds to get a piece of paper, and writes the following: "Jesse loses his mind. Does videos in room. Psycho Series. END SCENE." Jesse then ends the video, with a different outro, saying it's the end of the scene, rather than being in character. "It's the Devil, My Friend!..." In Parker is Leaving the Channel, Jesse is back to his normal self, dazed and confused, on what happened in the events of i am everything. He goes to the bathroom in his house, and questions what is causing him to do it, and snaps into the creator, who responds to him that it's the devil, and manically laughs. He tells the viewers that he did not want to have to be here, but the series has now met its end. He shows the viewers, all of his abilities that he has, and how he can change camera angles, and how he doesn't even need to snap to do it, it's just some sort of signal for the viewers. He even says that the double snap, is just as normal as the regular snap. He explains to the viewers, that due to him creating everything on the channel, all of his series are just like little playgrounds for him to play in, and do whatever he pleases. When he transports right on top of Terry Ridgway, who is sleeping, he lets the viewers know that it doesn't matter, because he's technically not existing in that scene. After a brief talk with Parker, on how he is leaving the channel, he is confronted by Jeffery Sr, who is furious on why he is filming. Right when it looks like he is about to break the camera, he stops, and goes into a ragdoll like phase, motionless and catatonic, and to a strange surprise, he is held by strings, just like a puppet. When Parker questions this, he goes over to Terry for help, who is also in the exact same phase. He goes over to the one who would know about all this, Jesse, when Jeffery Jr, talks to Parker about his channel, and then quickly goes into the same exact phase. Parker is able to gain entrance to his room, where Creator is already waiting for him. He explains to him his philosophy of how everyone, and everything are just puppets on strings. He thanks Parker for being with him for his series, but now it's time for him to go. Parker finds out that he too, is held by strings. Creator tortures him for a bit, until finally explaining to the viewers how he is a creator, and he created everything on the channel, before signing off. Identity Revealed In THE DEVIL'S LOST SOULS! "The Creator" is revealed to be some sort of devil whose only drive is his hatred for Jesse Ridgway and everything he has created. In the devil outside., The Creator reveals that he is Damien shortly before murdering Mason with a dagger. Psycho Series Sometime around during EPIC PAINT FIGHT!, ''Damien was "born" when the trio were painting the walls. When Jesse saw this, he commented on how creepy Damien had look, with the camera even detecting him via facial recognition. Since then, Damien has made a few minor appearances. Damien would later on play a bit more of an important role. After Jesse's father destroyed his gaming room, Jesse later returned to pick up a few things from the rubble, one of which was Damien, as well as Emma in [[RUNNING AWAY!|''RUNNING AWAY!]] When Jesse returned to the Wingless Eagle in [[HONEYMOON PHASE!|''HONEYMOON PHASE!]] , he began creating himself his very own companion, using the remains of Damien and an Emma head. The result was a styrofoam head with Damien taped on Emma's face. In [[WELCOME TO THE WINGLESS EAGLE!|''WELCOME TO THE WINGLESS EAGLE!]], Jesse would continue to work on his companion, creating more of a styrofoam statue dubbed Demma. Damien would later be destroyed in DEMMA'S DEMISE! Personality The Creator is just like the real Jesse Ridgway, but has a more sadistic, and comedic personality. He dictates everything that happens, and becomes furious when things do not go his way. He has multiple personalities, (AKA his characters) that he can switch to at will, with no consequence, unlike the other Jesse Ridgway, who was suffering from his characters switching on and off, without any control. He thinks everything is just a game he is playing, and all the characters in each and every one of his series, are his pawns and puppets to play with. His true motives are unclear, however he seems to enjoy all of his characters under his control. His philosophy is that "Everyone are just puppets on strings; Pawns in a game that he is playing" __FORCETOC__ Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Males